Auf Sand gebaut
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Teamwork 6-08/WHN: Cameron geht, und Chase bleibt allein in dem gemeinsamen Apartment, wo er ein Resümee zieht. Ernst gemeinte Warnung: wirklich nix für Chamerons.


**Auf Sand gebaut**

Sie ist weg.

Er kann ihren Duft noch an sich riechen.

Lavendel, Lilien und einen Hauch von Vanille.

Die ganze Wohnung riecht nach ihr. Seltsam, dass ihm das bisher nie aufgefallen ist.

Wenn er sich umschaut, ist alles sie.

Die Bilder an der Wand.

Die gediegenen Möbel, alles Ton in Ton.

Die hübschen Lampen, die jetzt alle eingeschaltet sind.

Sorgfältig arrangierte Floristik überall.

Geschmackvoll, urban, durchdacht.

Sie hat Bücher über Feng Shui und südfranzösische Landhäuser gekauft und stundenlang in Musterkatalogen geblättert. Es ist ihre Wohnung, selbst jetzt noch. Sie gibt nicht viel preis, und genau so wenig tut es ihr gemeinsames Apartment. Es sieht aus, als würde es darauf warten, für eine Ausgabe von _House Beautiful_ fotografiert zu werden.

Perfekt, zwanghaft, klinisch rein. Unpersönlich.

Er fragt sich flüchtig, in welchem Karton er die Spielkonsole untergebracht hat.

Ihre Sachen sind noch da; er weiß nicht, wie lange noch. Als er heimkommt und sie ihren Koffer einräumen sieht, wünscht er sich, sie wäre schon weg.

Wünscht sich, er hätte die Nacht wieder einmal auf der Couch im Ärztezimmer verbracht und sie gehen lassen können, ihnen beiden den Abschied erspart.

Es schmerzt, als sie ihn umarmt; er ist überrascht, wie sehr.

Sie kann nichts dafür. Es ist seine Schuld gewesen.

Er hat nicht darauf gehofft, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Nicht mehr, nachdem sie die Wahrheit wusste, weil er nicht mehr länger schweigen konnte, ohne sich elend zu fühlen, ohne sie weiter von sich zu treiben. So gesehen, hatte es nie eine Wahl gegeben.

_Es ihr zu sagen, würde eine Last für sie sein, die sie für den Rest ihres Lebens tragen müsste._

Es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, die er Foreman gesagt hat.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es das Ende bedeuten würde, und er fürchtete sich davor. Es war nicht das Alleinsein; es war der Verlust. Die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe füreinander nicht ausreichten.

Er hat es gewusst in dem Moment, als sie ihm die Hand entzogen hat.

Wusste es in dem Augenblick, in dem sie in betretenem Schweigen nebeneinander gesessen hatten, bis sie aufgestanden und zu Bett gegangen war.

Zu geschockt, um zu reden, zu verwirrt, um ihn nach seinen Motiven zu fragen, die letztlich auch ihre gewesen waren. Ihr das zu sagen, brachte er nicht fertig. Es würde in Streit und gegenseitigen Anklagen enden. Es war das letzte, worauf er es ankommen lassen wollte.

Er holt sich eine Flasche Wein und ein Glas aus der Küche und schenkt es voll, obwohl er es lieber nicht tun möchte. Alkohol erinnert ihn stets an Scheitern, an Versagen, und er hat wieder versagt. Er fragt sich, weshalb es so sein muss; weshalb er unfähig zu sein scheint, den Menschen um sich herum das zu geben, was sie brauchen, um ihm dafür etwas zurück zu geben.

Seine Mutter. Sein Vater. Gott. House. Seine Ehefrau.

Vielleicht ist es einfach nur Pech.

Vielleicht ist er zu naiv.

Vielleicht, und er denkt es nicht zum ersten Mal, vielleicht war da nie Liebe zwischen ihnen.

Sie war mit ihm eine Zweckgemeinschaft eingegangen, weil er der letzte war, für den sie Gefühle entwickeln würde.

Klar und deutlich.

Er hätte verletzt sein müssen, fühlte sich aber stattdessen absurd herausgefordert. War in eine emotionale Achterbahn geraten, in der ein paar schnelle Nummern und Nervenkitzel das Höchte aller Gefühle gewesen war, das sie sich gestattet hatten, und er war dumm genug gewesen, zu glauben, es würde gutgehen.

Als sie ihn vor Foreman lächerlich gemacht und vor House vorgeführt hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, in welche Richtung sie steuerten. Hatte sich gefühlt wie der Klassenletzte, der ungestraft am Ende des Unterrichts verdroschen werden durfte, weil er in einer lächerlichen und unerfüllten Hoffnung stillhalten und abwarten würde, bis sein Stern wieder steigen würde.

Darum hatte er es nicht aufgehalten.

Nicht, als sie ihn mit einer Mikrowellenpizza gleichsetzt.

Nicht, als sie ihn mit einem testosterongesteuerten Jungen eifersüchtig macht.

Nicht, als sie ihn mit schnippische Bemerkungen bestraft, weil er es gewagt hat, mehr für sie zu empfinden als für einen gelegentlichen Quickie an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Orten.

Nicht, als sie ihre Beziehung plötzlich ernst zu nehmen scheint und ihn dafür vor den Kollegen demütigt, weil House sie alle wieder mal an der Nase herum führt.

_Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?_ Er fühlt sich elend, als er an ihr plumpes Ausweichmanöver denkt, wo er eine andere Reaktion von ihr erwartet hätte.

Als sie ihm endlich eine Schublade ausräumt, fühlt er sich glücklich, erleichtert. Doch er ahnt, dass House etwas damit zu tun hat. House, der zu einem unverdienten Rivalen wird und eine unfreiwillige Rolle spielt in ihrer Hinhaltetaktik. Immer öfter ist sie in seiner Nähe, und er wundert sich, weshalb sie sich in diese Fälle hinein hängt, die sie streng genommen nichts angehen.

Der Trip, den er geplant hat und schließlich absagen muss, weil sie zu sehr mit House' Fall beschäftigt ist. Damals hat er versucht, zu verstehen. Hat sich eingeredet, dass sie verständliche Zweifel hat. Dass Zweifel natürlich sind. Aber warum hat er keine?

Nein, das stimmt nicht. Er hat Zweifel, und er will sie nicht wahrhaben. Sie liebt ihn nicht. Sie liebt ihn nicht so, wie er es sich wünscht, und trotzdem will er nicht sehen, wohin es führt, weil sie etwas für ihn bedeutet, das ihm so sehr fehlt. Darum hält er sie, irgendwie.

Es ist nicht nur ihre Schuld.

Wenn er etwas empfindet, ist es Enttäuschung. Darüber, dass er geglaubt hat, es könnte diesmal gut gehen, weil er sie liebt und weil sie ihm etwas gibt.

Er weiß bis heute nicht, was eigentlich.

Es ist ein Muster in seinem Leben, das er scheinbar nicht durchbrechen kann.

Anstatt sie freizugeben, hat er sie festgehalten.

Sie versucht es ein letztes Mal. Erzählt ihm von ihrem ersten Mann. Zuerst glaubt er an einen schlechten Scherz, doch sie sagt es so, als müsste er sich vor Ekel abwenden und sie dann unverzüglich fallen lassen.

Für alles lässt sich eine Entschuldigung finden, wenn man lange genug sucht.

_Du hast Probleme damit, loszulassen. _

Genau wie er. Es ist nichts weiter als eine Rechtfertigung, an ihr festzuhalten. Er bietet ihr eine Trennung, zum ersten Mal halbwegs vernünftig, weil er plötzlich ahnt, dass sie beide zu verletzt sind, um Dinge wie gefrorenen Samen, Ausflüchte und House mit in ihre Ehe zu nehmen.

Es schmerzt, aber eine Zeitlang kann er damit leben. Lernt, den Schmerz auszuhalten, die Ablehnung als das Natürlichste in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren, weil sie nicht zum ersten Mal passiert und weil er es besser wissen muss.

Sie kann es offenbar nicht.

Er hat immer noch keine Ahnung, weshalb sie an diesem Abend zu ihm gekommen ist in den Spindraum. Er wüsste gern, was es war, das ihre Meinung geändert hat. Ob es an einem besonders tragischen Patientenschicksal an diesem Tag lag, oder ob sie hormonell bedingt gefühlig gewesen ist.

Und er geht vor ihr auf die Knie, weil er immer noch daran denkt, wie schön es sein könnte. Einen Menschen zu haben, der zu ihm gehört. Der nachts mit ihm einschläft und am Morgen mit ihm aufwacht, der ihn wegen seiner Stärken liebt und seine Schwächen genau so (manchmal, denkt er, schien allein die Vorliebe für Thaifood eine Schwäche in ihren Augen gewesen zu sein).

Es kommt ihm vor wie ein schlechtes Omen, als House sich mit wahrem Feuereifer daran macht, seine Junggesellenparty auszurichten, doch gleichzeitig fühlt er sich geschmeichelt, und die Tatsache, dass Cameron nicht glücklich darüber ist, freut ihn beinahe ein bisschen. Als ob es ihm einmal gelungen war, ihrem Willen zu entkommen, ihrer Moral ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Er lenkt ein, hört ihren vernünftigen Argumenten zu, solange sie ihn dafür nicht von sich stößt.

Am Abend der Junggesellenparty hat er kurzzeitig Bedenken, sie könnte ihm seinen ungewohnten Eigensinn übel nehmen und die Hochzeit absagen.

Sie mag Qualitäten einer Mutter Teresa haben, aber er ist kein Albert Schweitzer. Weshalb sie so sehr gegen diese Feier ist, hat er nie herausgefunden. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob es an House gelegen hat. Daran, dass House ihn plötzlich als jemanden akzeptiert hat, der es verdient hat, sich kurz vor seiner Hochzeit zu amüsieren.

Als er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, erwartet er beinahe, eine Gardinenpredigt von ihr zu erhalten, weil sie es gleich geahnt hatte.

House' Einfluss war eine Gefahrenzone, der er tunlichst fernbleiben sollte.

Für sie gelten offenbar andere Gesetze.

Er weiß nicht, was House in Cameron sieht. Aufgeblasen und biestig hat er sie einmal genannt, und manchmal sagt er Dinge so schockierend ungeschminkt, dass niemand sie für die Wahrheit hält. Er weiß nicht, ob House jemals in sie verliebt gewesen ist wie er – oder ob er nur befürchtet hat, dass es passieren könnte. Chase hält sich für einen guten Beobachter; sie hält sich immer sehr bedeckt, wenn sie von ihm spricht, als müsste sie etwas vor ihm verbergen. Ein Indiz darauf, dass da nichts ist, und nichts in House' Verhalten weist auf das Gegenteil hin.

Andererseits kann er sich einen werbenden House nicht einmal mit allergrößter Anstrengung seiner Phantasie vorstellen.

Er denkt sich, ihre Ehe hätte mehr Chancen gehabt, wenn er ein verkrüppeltes Bein und einen misanthropischen unausstehlichen Sarkasmus hätte. House zeigte offen, dass er verletzt war; scheute sich nicht, seine Umgebung darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ein gottverdammtes Recht darauf hatte, schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Kompliziert, schwierig, Gefühle jeglicher Art negierend.

Er hat das längst aufgegeben. Offen demonstrierter Schmerz führt nicht zu dem, was er sich wünscht.

Nur, weil du eine schlimme Kindheit hattest, wird dir keine Sympathie entgegen gebracht.

Er hat darum gekämpft, normal zu sein, niemanden sehen zu lassen, wie es lange Zeit in ihm aussah.

Hatte den Schein einer hoffnungslosen Romantik bewahrt, wie Cameron es nennen würde.

Er hielt sich weder für hoffnungslos noch für romantisch. Naiv war er gewesen. Weil er unter die Oberfläche gesehen hatte und es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Weil es etwas zerstören würde, das er sich so hart erarbeitet hatte.

Auf Sand gebaut.

Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit waren sie glücklich.

Er hätte schwören können, dass es so gewesen ist.

So lange, bis sie die Nachricht von House' Einweisung nach Mayfield bekommen hatten.

Er erinnert sich, dass er ihn heimlich einen Bastard genannt hat. Selbst an seinem Hochzeitstag konnte House es nicht lassen, ihm den Spaß zu verderben. Als hätte er es absichtlich getan. Cameron will ihn sofort nach den Flitterwochen besuchen, doch er schafft es, ihr das auszureden.

Weil er eifersüchtig ist. Weil er weiß, warum sie hinfahren will. Weil sie sicher ist, dass House Hilfe braucht, die sie ihm so brennend und im Überfluss geben will, obwohl er sich einen feuchten Dreck um alle schert, die es gut meinen. Irgendwie kann er das sogar nachvollziehen.

Chase nimmt einen Schluck und fragt sich, warum er sich weiter damit quält.

Sie wird die Scheidung einreichen.

Sie kommt nicht zurück.

Aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht Tränen gewesen sind, die jetzt auf seinen Wangen getrocknet sind.

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Dann greift er zum Telefon und klappt es auf, und der erste Knopf, den er drückt, ist nicht Camerons. Bevor er auflegen kann, meldet sich seine scharfe, unfreundliche Stimme.

„Sind Sie schon betrunken?"

„Ich fange gerade erst an."

„Ich komme nicht vorbei, um Ihnen die Nase zu putzen."

„Sie wissen nicht mal, wo ich wohne."

„Das müsste herauszufinden sein."

„Habe ich den Job?"

„Cameron ist weg." Er macht eine Pause, und fast wartet Chase darauf, dass er ein anerkennendes Pfeifen ausstößt.

„Sie kommt nicht wieder."

„Erstaunt Sie das?"

Nein. Ja. Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll. Es wird dauern, bis er sich darüber Gedanken machen kann. Sie zu verlieren, scheint die gerechte Buße zu sein für den Mord an einem Massenmörder. Er hat nicht nur eine Frau geheiratet, die ihre Beziehung damit ins Rollen brachte, indem sie seinen Körper für gesund und attraktiv genug gehalten hat, um Sex mit ihm zu haben. Sie hat Prinzipien. Solche, die er nicht lesen kann, weil er nicht in ihren Kopf sehen kann.

„Ich sehe Sie also morgen."

House gibt keine Antwort. Er will auflegen, bevor er sich komplett zum Narren macht, aber etwas in ihm hängt an dieser Stimme, will den Kontakt nicht abbrechen lassen. Schließlich spricht er wieder.

„Hören Sie auf, zu heulen."

„Ich heule nicht."

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde es tun."

Er fragt sich, welches persönliche Interesse House am Bestehen seiner Ehe haben könnte. Ein bisschen wird er jetzt wütend, und er fragt sich, ob er bereits zu viel getrunken hat. „Sie haben alles getan, um sie zum Gehen zu bringen."

„Sie haben das getan. Man heiratet keinen Moralapostel und hintergeht dann ihre Prinzipien. Sie hätten wissen müssen, was Sie damit anrichten."

Es hat keinen Sinn, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Es genügt ihm, dass House seine Entscheidung nicht verurteilt. Er bereut sie nicht, aber er weiß nicht, was sie mit ihm anrichten wird. Ob das Zerbrechen seiner Ehe nur ein Anfang gewesen ist, und wie er allein damit fertig werden soll.

„Sie hatten Courage", sagt House unerwartet. „So verblödet Ihre Idee gewesen ist, Sie tragen immerhin die Konsequenzen. Den Job haben Sie, wenn Sie morgen pünktlich zum Dienst erscheinen."

„Ich will mich betrinken."

„Dann übermorgen."

„Bis übermorgen dann."

Die Verbindung wird unterbrochen. Er legt das Telefon neben sich auf die Couch und sieht sich einen alten Film mit Cary Grant und Grace Kelly an. Er kommt nicht mehr auf den Titel.

Er wünscht sich, alles so leicht vergessen zu können wie das.

**Fin**


End file.
